


Hold My Hand

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [125]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Message in a Bottle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Every so often he would hear Sam’s voice break through the fog that had permanently set up home in his head and it was always just enough to bring him back.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Join Hands Day’ (4 May). 
> 
> Little introspective piece for season 2’s ‘Message In A Bottle’.

He felt hot. _Too hot._ He thought he heard Janet say he was running a fever but he honestly wasn’t sure.

He had tried to follow the conversation, he really had, but he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Whatever was happening to him, whatever had attacked him, it hurt and he could feel his body and mind changing. Like there was a battle for dominance going on beneath the surface that he knew he needed to fight but he just didn’t have the energy to do so. He didn’t even have the ability to speak, to ask his team for help, and it scared him. The only thread that kept him hanging on and not giving in to the darkness was her.

Every so often he would hear Sam’s voice break through the fog that had permanently set up home in his head and it was always just enough to bring him back.

But it was getting harder and harder to claw his way back into consciousness every time. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hang on, but then without warning, he felt a light weight press down on his hand.

“Sir? Sir, I don’t know if what we are about to try is a good idea or not, but you have the right to know. You might not survive it.”

He heard her talking, but couldn’t quite make out the words. Her voice was soft, comforting, however, and he thought she was giving him a choice, but he was too tired and sore to think it through properly so he just trusted her.

It took all of his strength, but he ran his thumb along the back of her fingers and squeezed her hand.

As quickly as the weight appeared, it was gone and he felt the medication that had been pumped into him stop suddenly.

He wanted to panic, to tell her to stop and put the IV back but before he could do anything, he felt an energy blast penetrate his body, and then again and again. Right before he passed out, the last thought he had was how perfectly Sam’s hand felt in his.


End file.
